Részletek a 7 kötetből :
by Karbalan
Summary: Mi történik a Harry Potter sorozat befejező részében? Az utóbbi idők legsikeresebb mozifilmje történetének felhasználásával.


Részletek a 7. könyvből (Dzsordzs Lukász ötletinek felhasználásával )

…

A zöld sugár egy pillanatra bevilágította a sötét szobát. Jól látszott Ron arcán a döbbenet, és Bellatrixén az önelégült vigyor. Ron holtan esett össze, miközben Bellatrix gúnyosan felkacagott, és egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

– Nem – kiáltott Harry, majd odafutott fekvő barátjához. Megrázta, hátha magához tér, de Ron üveges szemei nem mozdultak többé.

…

– Hermione, tudod, hogy szeretlek, de bosszút kell állnom Ronért.

– Harry, ne mondd ezt! Elvesztetted a karod, és gyönge vagy. Hagyd most a bosszút. Dumbledore és a Rend leszámol Bellatrix-szal és Tudjukkivel.

– Dumbledore! – modult fel gúnyosan Harry. – Ő tehet az egészről. Előbb a szüleim, aztán Sirius, most Ron. Ki lesz a következő áldozata Dumbledore mentőakcióinak? Te? Egyedül több kárt okoz, mint a Sötét nagyúr összes csatlósával…

– Hogy mondhatsz ilyet! Ha magadra nem vagy, legalább rám, és születendő gyermekünkre lehetnél tekintettel. Mi lesz velünk, ha veled valami történik?

– Ne próbálj visszatartani, Hermione. Mindig csak azt a vén holdkórost véded. Elég legyen ebből! – azzal dehoppanált.

…

– Fiam, igazad van, Bellatrix túl messzire ment, bosszúd jogos volt. De ideje, hogy leszámoljunk valódi ellenségeinkkel, a Főnix Rendjével. Most pedig térdelj ide elém!

– Igen mester – mondta Harry, majd fél térdre ereszkedett Voldemort nagyúr előtt.

– Ezentúl a neved Balmor nagyúr, te vezeted csapatainkat. Irány a Grimmaud tér. A varázserő legyen veled.

…

Hermione Dumbledore elé ugrott.

– Harry, nem bánthatod, ő az oltalmazód!

– Nem, Hermione. Ő tehet arról, hogy mindenkit elvesztettem, akit szeretek. Állj félre, vagy kénytelen leszek téged is bántani!

A felső szintről fénycsóva indult Harry felé, de a fiatalember megérezte a varázsló jelenlétét, és épp időben fordult felé az ellenátokhoz. A két varázslat összecsapott, és a félrepattanó átok Hermione homlokát érte, aki azonnal összeesett. Harry fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

– Hát még őt is elveszed tőlem? – Azzal halálos átkot küldött Dumbledore-ra, de ő már nem volt ott. Ekkor ismét a másik mágus, Lupin felé fordult, aki már leért a földszintre.

– Harry, fiamként szerettelek! Hogy teheted ezt?

– Megöltetek mindenkit, akit szerettem. Légy átkozott, Remus! – kiáltott Harry, miközben újabb átokra lendítette pálcáját.

Lupin azonban résen volt, és félreugrott, így a zöld sugár a hűlt helyét érte. Most ő lendítette előre pálcát tartó kezét, és varázsigét mormolva kábító átkot küldött útjára. Az ő átka is célt tévesztett: egyenesen a sarokban lógó hatalmas üstnek csapódott, amely felborult, és egész tartalma Harryre ömlött. A fiú fájdalmas sikolyban tört ki, mely hamarosan hörgésbe fulladt. A tartályban valami Piton által kotyvasztott savas főzet volt. Isten tudja, hogy a bájitalok mestere mire akarta felhasználni. Harry pengéjének hála, ezt már sohasem fogjuk megtudni.

Lupin fölnyalábolta az eszméletlen Hermionét, mielőtt őt is elérte volna az áradat. Még egy pillantást vetett Harryre, akinek lábait, és ép kezét már teljesen szétmarta a folyadék, arca felismerhetetlenségig eltorzult. Nem tart már sokáig a szenvedése. Arcán szánalommal, Lupin meglendítette pálcáját, és Hermionéval együtt eltünt.

Két perccel később Voldemort nagyúr és két hű szolgája lépett a szobába.

– Úgy látom, ifjú nagyurunk súlyosan sérült ugyan, de él. Halálfalóim, fogjátok óvatosan, és vigyétek a Szent Mungoba. Gyógyítóink meg fogják menteni az életét.

…

Dumbledore szemében mélységes fájdalom tükröződött, amint lepillantott a halott Hermionéra. Mindössze arra volt lehetőség, hogy gyermekeit megszülje, és nevet adjon nekik. Igen, gyermekit: egy fiút, Andrew-t, és egy leányt Anne-t.

– Voldemort nem tudhat róluk, hiszen bennük is ott van Griffendél ereje, ahogy az apjukban. El kell rejteni őket. A lányt Hannah Abottra, és férjére bízzuk, Hannah Hollóhát igazi örököse, megbirkózik a feladattal. A fiút Dudley Dursley özvegyére, és új férjére bízzuk. Samantha kedves, jólelkű asszony, Malcolm pedig jó apja lesz. Nálunk nem maradhat.

Lupin tiltakozni szeretett volna, de belátta, hogy a bölcs öregembernek igaza van. A következő években meg kell szervezni az ellenállást, és meg kell törni az újdonsült császár uralmát, aki immár a muglik fölött is átvette a hatalmat. A világ örökre megváltozott.

…

– Kelj fel hű szolgám, Balmor nagyúr – mondta Voldemort császár.

– A nagyúr felkelt. Testét tetőtől talpig fekete fémpáncél borította.

– Mester, rendelkezz velem!

Voldemort örömmel nézte teremtményét: páncél mögé rejtett homlokán, tudta, immár nem látszik a híres sebhely.


End file.
